An arrangement in which a parking pawl, which operates a parking lock by engaging with a parking gear provided on a gear shaft always connected to a vehicle wheel of a transmission, is driven by an actuator formed from an electric motor, is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, a shift-by-wire type transmission in which a manual valve for gear shift control is operated by a control rod, which is operated by an electric motor, a parking pawl of a parking lock mechanism is operable by the control rod, and when the shift range becomes a P range the parking pawl is engaged with a parking gear and the parking lock is automatically operated, is known from Patent Document 2 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-322489    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-151210